This invention relates to a go-cart restrainer.
Go-carts are useful for helping children learn how to walk and are useful for protecting them in that process. However, if the children are not carefully looked after they may go to some dangerous places while they are sitting in the go-carts. Therefore, go-carts have to be restrained sometimes.